1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drawing data generation apparatuses, drawing data generation methods, programs, and drawing data generation systems which generate drawing data for displaying a captured image on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there have been various methods which display an image by changing a display magnification of the display image. For example, when a zoom-in operation is performed on a focus area in an image, the display magnification of the entire image may be changed. Alternatively, a zoomed-in image may be displayed over an original image in an overlap area partially formed only in the vicinity of the focus area. Another method has also been proposed which displays a zoomed-in image to allow a comparison between focus areas before and after a zoom-in operation. (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-320085).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-320085 discloses a method which displays a zoomed-in image of a focus area in an overlap area formed in an area excluding the focus area.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-320085, an overlap area is newly formed in an area excluding a focus area designated by a user for zoom-in display. This allows display within a screen of an image displayed with the original display magnification for observation and an image displayed with a display magnification for zoom-in display so that they may be compared and observed.
For an observation by scrolling a large image, the observation position is moved by the scroll operation, and the position of the viewpoint of a user who is watching a display screen may not be moved or may be moved only within a narrow limited range. This is because moving the viewpoint with scrolling may cause a user to miss a part where he or she was watching and confuse him or her. An example of a large image to be observed by scrolling may be a map or an image for a medical pathological diagnosis. When such an image is observed by scrolling and the display magnification is repeatedly changed, the image is desirably displayed by preventing the movement of a user's viewpoint against a screen as much as possible. However, the method according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-320085 may display a zoomed-in image to be observed at a position on a screen excluding an area designated as a focus area when it is intended to zoom in an image in the focus area for observation. As a result, the viewpoint must be moved every time a zoomed-in image is displayed, which may make the observation work inefficient.